El Ultimo Año
by Rusu-san
Summary: Sasuke el chico mas indiferente del instituto se enamora O.o
1. Enamorarse inesperadamente

Advertencias: YAOI, AU y mucho OCC.

Nota: yo no lo escribí lo escribió una amiga yo solo pse la cuenta OK

Disclaimers: Naruto nos pertenecerá cuando las ardillas conquisten el mundo ¬¬…. eso quiere decir nunca…. Este fic es sin ánimo de lucro solo por diversión y ocio ^^…

Capitulo 1

El primer día de clases en el prestigioso instituto Konoha High School para muchos una tortura y para otros un día cualquiera donde pueden juntarse otra vez con sus amigos y contar todo lo que les sucedió en las vacaciones una mañana tranquila al parecer en la entrada se podía ver un lujoso auto negro llegando dentro de este nada más y nada menos que los hermanos Uchiha.

Una vez estacionado el auto las puertas de este se abrieron del lado del copiloto salía el hermano menor Uchiha Sasuke este portaba el uniforme del instituto de unos 15 años alto, pelo negro con destellos azulados y sus profundos ojos negros; era la admiración de muchas chicas del instituto.

Mientras del lado del piloto salía el hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi también portaba el uniforme del instituto contaba con unos 18 años alto, al igual que Sasuke con el pelo negro a excepción de que este no tenia los destellos azulados y lo llevaba un poco largo y atado en una coleta baja contaba también con unos profundos ojos negros este también era muy admirado en el instituto.

Ambos contaban con un "club de fans" aunque el más "perseguido" por no decir acosado de ambos era Sasuke por lo tanto el que más sufría y aunque era el primer día de clases este ya sabía que algo malo le esperaba tan solo cruzar las puertas del instituto y como siempre tenía la razón…

**Sasuke-kun.! –**Y allí empezaba su tortura nada más y nada menos que la presidenta y la vicepresidenta del club de fans de Sasuke Uchiha. La primera Sakura Haruno esta: 15 años pelo largo hasta la cintura de un color rosa pastel muy extraño (la única que lo tiene así ¬¬) con ojos verdes y portaba el uniforme femenino del instituto.

**¡¿Cómo has estado, nos extrañaste? **–Esta vez fue el turno de la vicepresidenta Ino Yamanaka esta: también de 15 años ojos azules y rubia el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta y con un fleco que tapaba un poco uno de sus ojos.

**Hmp… "**_**créanme que no por mi mejor si hubieran desaparecido**_**" –**Ese fue el pensamiento de Sasuke pero se evito decirlo para que no terminara con dos problemas llorando por su rechazo.

**Bueno hermanito me encantaría seguir viendo la plática que tienes con tus "novias"**- Ino y Sakura casi se desmayan de la emoción al oír el termino que les dio Itachi mientras Sasuke solo le envió una mirada asesina de advertencia ya que sabía que Itachi solo hacía eso para cabrearlo pero le causaría problemas con las otras dos. –**Pero me tengo que ir a clases no quiero llegar tarde el primer día, por cierto les aconsejo que hagan lo mismo ya solo quedan 3 minutos para que toque el timbre.**

Tras decir eso Itachi se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando por el pasillo, este ya estaba en el último año de su carrera luego se iría a una prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio a estudiar mientras Sasuke terminaba la secundaria y decidía una carrera para seguir.

El Uchiha menor decidió hacer caso a su hermano y se fue caminando hacia el lado contrario que siguió Itachi. Entro en el salón 3-A seguido de sus fans que desgraciadamente también estaban en el mismo salón que él y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Deidara Namikaze un amigo de Itachi.

Deidara de unos 18 años este era rubio y de ojos azules le encontraba un extraño parecido con Ino gracias al peinado que llevaba ya que era muy parecido su color de piel era algo acanelado pero no demasiado. Deidara al parecer lo estaba buscando ya que era la única persona de 3ro. Que conocía.

**-Sasuke ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Pues bien supongo ¿y tú?**

**-Jeje bien pero quisiera pedirte un favor hum**–Eso ya se lo esperaba Sasuke; no es que Deidara fuera de los que solo te buscan para irte a saludar y preguntar como estas.

-**Está bien por mí no hay problema solo dime que necesitas.**

**-Bueno veras es que este año entra mi hermano menor va estudiar justamente a este salón pero es un poco desconfiado al principio y como no conoce a nadie ni tampoco los lugares quería ver si es posible que lo guíes un poco por la secundaria. Claro si no es problema para ti hum. **

**-Tranquilo por mí no hay problema **_**"No puedo creer que sea tan amable solo porque este es el chico que le gusta a mi hermano, Itachi me debes una"**_

_**-**_**Muchas gracias Sasuke **

**-Si… ¿pero se puede saber dónde está tu hermano?**

**-¿he? Haa Naruto deja de esconderte detrás de mi **–Después de decir esto Deidara jalo a un chico que estaba detrás de él mientras Sasuke los miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

-**Lo siento pero es que me daba vergüenza es como si me estuvieras poniendo un niñero ttebayo.**

**-No te preocupes ya dije que por mí no hay problema además podríamos ser buenos amigos** –Eso hasta a Deidara le había extrañado sabiendo que Sasuke era muy serio y normalmente no se llevaba muy bien con las personas pero con Naruto de repente se mostro demasiado abierto y despreocupado.

Pero quien podía culpar a Sasuke si desde el primer momento que vio a Naruto quedo completamente flechado y no era de menos Naruto Namikaze 15 años de edad, rubio con el pelo algo corto en punta y según la vista de Sasuke dos hermosos zafiros azules como ojos contaba con tres marquitas en cada mejilla que parecían los bigotitos de un gato y una hermosa sonrisa que dejaría tonto a cualquiera.

**-Mucho gusto ttebayo. Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze me daría mucho gusto tenerte de amigo.**

**-Sasuke Uchiha igualmente.**

**-**_Riiinnn Riiinnn Riiinnn- _**(1)**

**-Jeje bueno ya que se presentaron creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi clase que llego tarde el primer día **–Después de esto Deidara salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su salón sin duda ese día recibiría un buen regaño primer día de clases y 5 minutos tarde.

**-Va-vaya supongo que hay que buscar donde sentarnos ttebayo **–Naruto se había puesto nervioso después de que se fue su hermano y es que también se había fijado que Sasuke no estaba nada mal y también se había quedado "flechado".

**-Si vamos por allá hay dos puestos libres**

**-Está bien por cierto ¿Quiénes son esas dos chicas que nos están siguiendo?**

**-¿Qué? **–El Namikaze señalo hacia atrás de Sasuke y este al voltearse se encontró con que aun no se había deshecho ni de Sakura ni de Ino y estas lo seguían con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-Sasuke-kun te sentaras con ese chico? No prefieres mejor venir a sentarte con nosotras dos **

**-No gracias además todos los años me han hecho esa propuesta y ya saben la respuesta de antemano.**

**-Pe-pero Sasuke-kun este es el último año de secundaria estas seguro? Podría ser nuestro último año juntos.**

**-"**_**Ojala así de bella fuera la vida"**_** Chicas ya les dije que no además ya había quedado antes de sentarme con Naruto **–después de esto se dio la vuelta y jalo a Naruto hacia donde estaban los lugares disponibles

**-Oye por mí no hay problema si te quieres ir a sentar junto a esas chicas además fue mi hermano el que te dijo que estuvieras con migo estos días.**

**-Tranquilo la verdad que nunca me he querido sentar con ellas son muy molestas y se la pasan todo el día acosándome se puede decir que fuiste mi salvación Naruto **–Esto lo dijo dándole un pequeña sonrisa a Naruto por la cual se puso rojo

**-A-a esta bien ttebayo**

**-¿Te sientes mal de repente te pusiste rojo?**

**-S-sí! E-es solo el calor jeje…. Por cierto hace ya como 3 minutos que toco el timbre y el profe no aparece crees que le paso algo?**

**-Mmm no es que este es el periodo de biología nos toca con Kakashi-sensei y el siempre llega tarde.**

**-Ya veo ._.u**

**-O-oye me preguntaba si el sábado quisieras ir a algún lugar ya sabes salir para entretenernos un rato.**

**-Etto… **-Era su imaginación o Sasuke le estaba pidiendo una cita? Obviamente no le molestaba en absoluto es más le encantaba la idea pero tal vez se estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones así que por el momento solo lo pensaría como una salida de amigos. -**Claro! Además así nos podemos conocer mejor ttebayo.**

**-Ok**

**-Buenos días muchachos **–el sensei retrasado al fin llegaba 10 minutos tarde pero llego.

**-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei**

**-Llego un poco tarde así que recordaremos un poco los temas del años pasado y nos saltaremos las presentaciones eso ya lo harán en otro momento.**

**-Que profesor más extraño Sasuke **–Fue lo que dijo Naruto y no era de extrañarse Kakashi Hatake alto unos 30 años cabello plateado en punta hacia un lado llevaba una mascarilla que le cubría hasta la nariz y un mechón de pelo le tapaba uno de sus ojos.

-**No has visto nada Naruto, no has visto nada **–Ok eso había asustado a Naruto ya se imaginaba las que le esperaban en ese nuevo instituto pero por el tono con que dijo eso Sasuke se notaba que en realidad no sabía ni la mitad de lo que le iría a pasar.

_**Continuara…..**_

Seee se supone que es el timbre del instituto jeje no tengo buenos efectos de sonido u.u…

CAPITULO 2….

Como el profesor Hatake dijo empezaron a recordar temas pasados y empezó a dictar el contenido del bimestre. Sobraron 5 minutos de la clase los cuales dio libres para que empezaran a conocerse alumnos nuevos.

**-Bueno alumnos aprovechen los minutos libres, yo mientras me retirare a la próxima clase no quiero llegar tarde ^/ **-Eso si que nadie se lo había creído ya que si Kakashi-sensei era conocido en el instituto no era precisamente por ser un profesor que llega temprano a las clases todo lo contrario era conocido por ser el profesor más retrasado de todos y lo peor de todo es que rectificaba sus llegadas tarde con excusas que ni el mismo se creía como esa de "_me perdí por el camino de la vida" _o _"una anciana se cayó, tuve que ayudarla a levantarse y luego llevarla a la salida"._

Como sea una vez que el sensei salió de la clase todos empezaron a platicar y nuestros dos queridos amigos no fueron la excepción.

**-Nee Sasuke que clase sigue ahora ttebayo?**

**-No estoy seguro déjame ver… **-Sasuke saco de su mochila una libreta aparentemente con el horario de las clases **–La clase que sigue es literatura. Por cierto sería bueno que copiaras el horario de clases toma.**

**-Gracias… **

**Disculpa tu eres nuevo verdad?** –Un chico que Naruto no había visto se acerco hacia su lugar

**-Sip ^^.. Mucho gusto ttebayo **–Sasuke se extraño un poco ya que Deidara le dijo que Naruto al principio era algo desconfiado pero en lo que llevaba de conocerle en absoluto se había mostrado así con las demás personas.

**-Jeje igualmente soy Inozuka Kiba y este de aquí es mi amigo Shino Abúrame.**

**- Namikaze Naruto **–Naruto se fijo en las características de Kiba y de Shino. Kiba de unos 15 años cabello café corto y en punta tenía dos marcas rojas en la cara y unos grandes caninos, sus ojos eran negros. Shino al igual que los de la mayoría de su clase tenía 15 años con el cabello negro en punta llevaba una bufanda que le cubría la mitad de la cara y unos lentes negros que no dejaban ver sus ojos.

**-….. **–Shino no dijo nada solo aparentaba ver a Naruto y a Sasuke aunque ninguno de los dos estaba seguro ya que sus ojos no se podían ver gracias a las gafas.

**-Discúlpalo es que el no es de muchas palabras jeje…**

**-No te preocupes ya me di cuenta ttebayo**

**-Tu y Uchiha son amigos cierto…** -Shino había hablado pero lo que dijo no sonó como una pregunta sino más bien como una afirmación.

**-Por supuesto** –Esta vez fue Sasuke el que contesto ya se había cansado de estar solo escuchando a los otros hablar.

Naruto y Kiba se le quedaron viendo a Sasuke parecía como si estuviera diciendo algo muy serio pero se dieron cuenta de que este no les prestaba ni la más mínima atención si no que **tenía una mirada desafiante hacia Shino el cual parecía devolvérsela.**

**-**_**Riiinnn Riiinnn Riiinnn-**_

Al oír el timbre Shino solo se volteo y se fue hacia su lugar Kiba lo siguió.

**-Sasuke… ¿se puede saber que fue eso?**

**-Nada** – Un puchero de parte de Naruto al cual Sasuke no le prestó la más mínima atención ya que parecía que estaba concentrado pensando algo y así era.

**-"**_**Ese Shino averiguo al instante que me gusta Naruto ¿seré tan obvio?"**_

**-¡Buenos días alumnos! **–El profesor de literatura acababa de llegar

**-Eroooo-Seeeeeniiiiin!** –Todos se le quedaron viendo a Naruto que apuntaba de manera acusadora al maestro.

**-CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ MOCOSO! –**El nuevo maestro de literatura grito tan alto que seguramente se escucho hasta dos cuadras de distancia.

**-O_OU…..** –Esa era la cara que todos los estudiantes tenían mientras miraban a Naruto y al sensei

**-¿Lo conoces?** –Sasuke fue el primero en salir del shock

**-Como no conocerlo ttebayo si él fue el profesor de mi papá pero es un pervertido que se la pasa espiando a cada rato en los baños de mujeres y leyendo revistas porno! **

**-X_XU…. **–Nueva cara de los alumnos …..

**-Dobe ves lo que hiciste? ahora todos están traumados…. "**_**Mejor no hubiera preguntado**_**"**

**-Teme! No me digas así! Fue tu culpa ttebayo**

**-Hmp… **_**"Tal vez si me peleo de vez en cuando con el no se darán cuenta de que me gusta"**_

**-Cof cof cof** –Al parecer Jiraija intentaba llamar la atención (ya me canse de dar descripciones de los personajes pero ustedes ya los conocen u.u) **- ¬¬* podrían dejar de hablar mal de mi y poner atención a la clase..**

**-…..No… **-Ese fue Naruto

**- ¬¬****…. Haz lo que quieras mocoso será tu problema si repruebas**

Más o menos así se paso todo el periodo de clase los alumnos con diferentes caras como O_O X_X O_x mientras Naruto contaba todas las malas costumbres de su nuevo sensei con un Jiraija más cabreado que nunca y el que intentaba cambiar (si como no u.u)

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

En el receso se podía observar a dos azabaches de apellido Uchiha que caminaban juntos. Sasuke le contaba lo ocurrido durante las primeras horas de clase a Itachi que al pareces estaba muy entretenido escuchando el relato claro que el menor omitía lo de "me gusta Naruto".

**-Así que mi Dei-chan te presento a su hermano menor… ¿Es lindo?**

**-Si mucho…**-Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que vio la sonrisita triunfante de Itachi ** -… O/O…¡Te voy a matar!**

**-Jajajaja- **reía Itachi**-así que te gusta**

**-¿Quien le gusta a Sasuke?** –Este había sido Deidara que salió de la nada

**-¡Ha! Deidara ven te tengo que contar**

**-¡Ni una sola palabra Itachi o estás muerto! ¿¡Entendido! **–Semejante grito había asustado hasta los animalitos que paseaban cerca de allí pero es que Sasuke en realidad emanaba una de las peores auras asesinas que Itachi había visto

**-O-o está bien no digo nada**


	2. La buena noticia

Conversación:

Majo -¡Tenias que ser! Solo a ti se te ocurre poner mal el primer capítulo ¬¬

Rusu– Perdón, Perdón

Majo – Enserio como es que te pudiste equivocar en eso

Rusu– Es que estaba algo distraída en ese momento jeje (risa nerviosa)

Majo – Será que estabas pensando en ya sabes quien

Rusu– No; en ese momento no éramos nada… según el jeje : 3

Majo - … ¬¬

Rusu– Déjame

Majo – ya que…

Cap 2

**SasuNaru **

Después de la amenaza de Sasuke todo pareció ir normal bueno lo que se podía decir normal; Naruto término conociendo a la mayoría de los profesores aunque pensó que algunos eran muy extraños o poco comunes.

**¡Nos vemos mañana Sasuke, Itachi! **–Gritaron a coro los dos hermanos Namikaze

**Hasta mañana **–Bueno los Uchiha no gritaron pero al menos respondieron con otra cosa que no fuera un monosílabo como: hmp

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

En la residencia Uchiha se podía ver a un hombre de unos 30 años jalando una maleta y sentándose sobre el sofá con un aspecto muy agotado pero a la vez se le notaba muy feliz.

**¡Al fin llegue!** –Exclamo pero justo en ese momento se escucho también como era abierta la puerta principal

**Bueno ya estamos en casa ototo-baka **

**Ya lo sé Itachi no soy….** –Sasuke se detuvo de repente viendo hacia el sofá

**No eres q… **-Al parecer Itachi acababa de reparar en la presencia de una tercera persona en la casa –**¡Tío Obito! **–Ambos hermanos se acercaron al parecer muy felices.

**Itachi! Sasuke! **–Obito recibió a sus sobrinos con un efusivo abrazo que los dejo sin aire

**Cof cof **–El pobre de Itachi intentaba decir algo pero apenas y podía respirar -**¿Cuándo regresaste tío? Y ¿Dónde están Oka-san y Oto-san?**

**Ha pues verán cómo sus padres se fueron de viaje; me encargaron para que cuidara la empresa familiar y de ustedes claro **–Itachi y Sasuke parecieron sorprenderse ante esto

**¿De viaje? Pero si no nos dijeron nada **–Fue lo que dijeron ambos hermanos ante esto

**He? Pero si me aseguraron que ustedes lo sabían**

**Bueno… **-Dijo Itachi con una cara pensativa –**Creo que sí lo hicieron, ¿no recuerdas Sasuke?**

**No…**

**Veras…**

_**Flash back:**_

_Se podía observar a cuatro personas reunidas en el comedor de la residencia Uchiha, dos de ellas un hombre y una mujer conversaban tranquilamente mientras ciertos hermanos estaban haciendo una "mini" guerra de comida._

_**Itachi, Sasuke les informo que dentro de dos días su madre y yo nos iremos de viaje durante tres meses; su tío Obito se hará cargo de ustedes y de la empresa durante ese tiempo espero que lo reciban bien.**_

_Fugaku dio gracias por la comida y se retiro de la mesa mientras Mikoto intentaba parar la guerra de comida._

_**End Flash Back.**_

**-_- así que fue en ese momento que lo dijeron, por eso no recordaban nada **–Obito solo se había quedado con una gotita en la cabeza viendo a los dos hermanos

**Bueno creo que será mejor mostrarte tu habitación, Sasuke y yo te ayudaremos a desempacar y luego prepararemos la cena… **-Los otros dos Uchiha se le quedaron viendo a Itachi como si tuviera un mono en la cara

**Itachi, hermano dime ¿cuando aprendiste a cocinar? **

**Pero es que no recuerdas ototo la grandiosa cena que hice para navidad **–Sasuke y Obito se pusieron verdes de solo recordar la dichosa cena de Itachi ese día todos la comieron pero no precisamente porque les gustara sino más bien como un gesto noble ya que esa cena estaba realmente horrible pero no podían decírselo a Itachi en una fecha así.

**Jeje no te ofendas Itachi pero la verdad es que estoy muy cansado así que prefiero pedir comida a domicilio, ¿no te parece mejor Sasuke? **

**Si…**

**TT_TT Está bien pediremos a domicilio…**

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Mientras en la residencia Namikaze…

Se miraba a una mujer pelirroja con unos platos y vasos en las manos

**Naruto! Deidara! Bajen y ayúdenme a poner la mesa **

**¡Ya vamos mamá! **

Acto seguido se vio a los dos rubios bajar corriendo las escalaras

**¡Pero no corran que se caerán!**

**Tranquila estamos bien **–Exclamo Deidara al llegar donde se encontraba su madre

Kushina entrego los platos a Deidara y los vasos a Naruto los cuales se encargaron de colocar en su sitio.

**¡Estoy en casa! **–Entro un hombre rubio por la puerta principal

**Bienvenido cariño** –Kushina se acerco para recibir a su esposo con un casto beso en los labios

**¿Cómo te fue Oto-san?** corearon los hermanos al mismo tiempo

**Bien pero…. **–Respondió Minato algo aturdido

**Pe-pero que Oto-san? **–Pregunto Naruto con una notable cara de preocupación.

**Bueno es que tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios por un tiempo ya que nuestra empresa se está aliando con una muy importante; pero será un viaje de tres meses **–Todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente sorprendiéndose por la larga duración del viaje –**Les tengo que informar que su madre también debe venir conmigo.**

**¿Y eso porque? **

**Pues su madre también es poseedora de algunas de las acciones de la empresa y al ser una empresa familiar sería lo más conveniente para el negocio que ella valla**

**Ya veo **–Contesto Naruto pero al mismo tiempo se le vino otra duda a la mente –**Deidara y yo nos quedaremos solos durante ese tiempo **–Pregunto algo ilusionado.

**¡Claro que no! Ya hable con un amigo que también está involucrado en el negocio se quedaran en la casa de él con sus dos hijos y el tío de estos**

**¡Pero papá Naruto y yo somos lo suficientemente mayores como para quedarnos solos!**

**Si claro pero la última vez que te deje solo en la casa mandaste a Naruto donde los vecinos he hiciste una fiesta con todos tus amigos**

**Bueno pues eso fue porque… he… **

**No hay excusas Deidara se quedaran en la residencia Uchiha y punto**

Los dos hermanos se habían quedado de piedra al escuchar donde terminarían viviendo los últimos tres meses. Mientras Kushina y Minato esperaban una réplica se llevaron una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de la gran sonrisa que tenían los otros dos en ese momento

**Enserio nos quedaremos allí ttebayo? **–Naruto parecía muy emocionado

**Hee…** **bueno si… **-Minato estaba que ya no sabía que pensar esos dos hace un momento se estaban quejando y ahora estaban de lo más felices de la vida. Pero al fin se atrevió a preguntar – **¿Porque están tan felices?**

**¡Porque allí viven Sasuke he Itachi ttebayo!** –Se atrevió a responder muy emocionado el menor de los hermanos Namikaze

**Ya veo así que esos dos son sus amigos**

**Con razón estaban tan felices, supongo que se la pasaran bien estos tres meses en compañía de ellos** –Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa mientras sus dos queridos hijos asentían eufóricamente

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

De vuelta en la residencia Uchiha se podía ver a Itachi, Sasuke y Obito comiendo pizza mientras miraban televisión

**¡Es cierto! **–Salto Obito de repente provocando que los otros dos hermanos dieran un respingo

**¿Qué cosa? **–Pregunto Sasuke aparentemente tranquilo aunque por dentro le picaba el bichito de la curiosidad

**Lo que sucede es que Fugaku dijo que dentro de dos días se vendrían los hijos de un amigo ya que él también se va de viaje y no confía en dejarlos solos en casa.**

**¡¿Qué? **–Corearon los Uchiha

**Ya me escucharon; uno de ellos se quedara en la habitación de Sasuke mientras el otro en la de Itachi**

**¡No! Me niego rotundamente **–Contesto Sasuke visiblemente enfadado

**Nada de replicas Sasuke y lo mismo va para ti Itachi; se que estas a punto de abrir la boca igual que tu hermanito **–Itachi frunció el seño en realidad el también pensaba negarse pero Obito se había adelantado –**Los Namikaze se quedaran aquí y no se discutirá más**

Al parecer los Uchiha tuvieron la misma reacción de los Namikaze se quedaron de piedra y Obito al igual que Minato y Kushina en lugar de recibir una réplica recibió una sonrisa de parte de los hermanos, claro que esta solo era ladeada pero para Obito casi se acaba el mundo al ver esta reacción.

**¿Es que acaso los conocen?**

**Por supuesto **–Contestaron muy orgullosos los otros dos como si hace unos minutos no hubieran replicado como niños de 6 años.

**Aja… **-El pobre Obito ya estaba más que asustado pero al mismo tiempo quería conocer a esos dos hermanos Namikaze que al parecer les agradaban "demasiado" a sus queridos sobrinos

**Bueno nos vamos a dormir tío que mañana Sasuke y yo tenemos que ir al instituto**—Este había sido el turno de Itachi para hablar

**Está bien, que pasen buena noche**

**Igualmente buenas noches tío**

Obito empezó a pensar seriamente que dentro de dos días las cosas en esa casa se pondrían bastante entretenidas.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

En la casa de los Namikaze se podía observar a Naruto tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama.

"_**Me pregunto cómo será la casa de Sasuke ttebayo, más bien me pregunto como será estar viviendo con él durante tres meses"**_ –Naruto le había estado dando vueltas al asunto desde que termino de cenar le parecía extraño vivir en otra casa pero al mismo tiempo agradable ya que estaría compartiendo con Sasuke todo el tiempo.

Y lo que sucedía era que últimamente había estado sintiéndose extraño y habían muchos sentimientos que no sabía cómo describir, pero que solo estaban presentes cuando Sasuke estaba cerca de él.

Estaba muy confundido y no sabía si esos sentimientos eran buenos o malos, pero estaba empeñado en descubrirlo

En ese momento llego la imagen de Sasuke sonriéndole; se sonrojo al instante no pudo evitarlo y luego se sintió como un completo idiota ¿Qué hacia el recordándose de cómo sonreía Sasuke? Bueno tal vez tenía algo que ver con que fue la única sonrisa que vio del Uchiha y que él estaba acostumbrado a que todas las personas le sonrieran más de una vez

Fuera lo que fuera lo descubriría y esperaba encontrar la respuesta muy pronto.

**Continuara…**

Me imagino q muchos querrán saber quien es Natsumi, pues mi amiga que me ayuda a escribir este fic bueno.

**Y si quieren que siga comenten XD!**


	3. Quien esta enamorado de quien

Al día siguiente…

Sasuke había llegado temprano al salón de clases, se preguntaba si Naruto y Deidara ya sabían que se quedarían a vivir en su casa los siguientes tres meses, pero su mayor duda era si estos estaban de acuerdo con esto. Le preocupaba que no les agradara la idea y prefirieran quedarse con alguna otra persona.

Estaba tan concentrado pensando que no se dio cuenta cuando se le acerco alguien sigilosamente por la espalda y…

**¡Sasuke!** –El moreno salió abruptamente de su ensoñación ya que ese grito le dio un buen susto pero aun así volteo con expresión neutra hacia la persona que estaba a sus espaldas aunque el resultado también le sorprendió ya que vio dos ojos azules mirándolo fijamente

**¿Naruto? **

**Quien si no **

**Hmp…**

Ambos se quedaron callados en un silencio algo incomodo y mirándose fijamente. Naruto empezó a carraspear incomodo era más que obvio que Sasuke ya sabía lo del viaje de su padre y que Deidara y él se quedarían a vivir en su casa.

Lo que no sabía era que el otro estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo y que estaba muy preocupado por lo que pensaría Naruto acerca de esto

**Ya te enteraste, ¿cierto Naruto?**

**Pues si…**

**¿Te parece bien?; digo por mí he Itachi no hay problema pero…**

Naruto entendió e ese momento que ha Sasuke le importaba su opinión, al parecer le interesaba saber si se sentiría cómodo viviendo con el e Itachi

**Sí ^^… no hay problema ttebayo en realidad me agrada la idea ¡Y a Deidara también!**

De repente el Uchiha sintió como que le quitaban un peso enorme de encima ver a Naruto contento lo hacía alegrarse a él también

**Hmp… bueno entonces supongo que todo está bien**

Justo en ese momento abrieron la puerta del salón y entraron Sakura e Ino quienes al ver a Sasuke fueron corriendo hacia el dando por terminada la charla entre este y Naruto

Momentos después el salón se había llenado de todos los demás alumnos, a Sasuke le llamo mucho la atención que Naruto no le hablara a casi nadie solamente cruzo unas cuantas palabras con Kiba y Shino para saludarlos

**¡Buenos días alumnos! **–El nuevo profesor de matemática acababa de ingresar al salón –**Mi nombre es Umino Iruka y espero que nos llevemos bien**

**¡Hai! **–Fue la contestación de todos los alumnos lo que no esperaban era que en la primera clase de matemática ya les dejaran tarea…

El resto de las clases transcurrieron normales y silenciosas claro menos la clase del profesor Jiraija que volvió a ser un desastre gracias a cierto rubio revoltoso

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

´Cuando terminaron las clases cierto moreno estaba arreglando sus cosas para retirarse pero justo en ese momento recordó que debía hacerle algunas preguntas a Naruto

**Oye dobe**

**¡Que no me digas así teme!**

**Como sea **-Naruto hizo un puchero ante esto que solo provoco que Sasuke lo viera con burla -**¿Cuándo se trasladan a mi casa?**

**Creo que el domingo ttebayo**

**Ya veo… **

**¿Solamente era eso?**

**No… ¿A qué hora paso por ti mañana?**

**He… ** -Al Namikaze se le había olvidado por completo que el día siguiente saldría con Sasuke, al darse cuenta su cara se adquirió un leve tinte rojo para luego agregar –**Su-supongo que a las 12 estaría bien ttebayo jejeje**

**Bien, te veo mañana**

**Hasta mañana…**

Sasuke se retiro del salón, pero en ese mismo instante apareció Deidara y se acerco a Naruto

**¿Estás bien te veo algo sonrojado?**

**¿He?... es-es que tengo calor jeje ^^U…**

**No te creo **–Deidara se hacer a su hermano menor y lo vio fijamente – **Hmp… es por Sasuke **

**¡¿Qué? **

**Te conozco… Sasuke te gusta **–Naruto se puso más rojo que un tomate en ese momento, ¿cómo se le ocurría a Deidara decírselo así como así?

**¡Cállate el no me gusta!**

**Pero si es obvio hermanito **–Agrego el mayor en tono burlón

**¡Que…!**

**¿Quién le gusta a Naruto? **-En ese momento entro Itachi interrumpiendo la conversación-pelea de los Namikaze **(1)**

**¡Nadie! **–El pobre Naruto estaba todo rojo y salió corriendo cuando los dos mayores se le quedaron viendo

**¿Me lo dirás?**

**No… Creo que será mejor en su momento, a menos que…**

**¿A menos que…?**

**¿Quién le gusta a Sasuke?**

**Hemmm… **-En ese momento Itachi recordó la "agradable" amenaza de Sasuke y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda—**Creo que mejor me entero en su momento**

**Hmp… **-Deidara bufo molesto en realidad quería saber quien le gustaba a Sasuke así sabría si tendría que ayudar a su hermano a conquistar al menor de los Uchiha o lo dejaría a la suerte, pensando en el bien de su hermano no se daría por vencido hasta que Itachi soltara la sopa a las buenas o a las malas…

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Continuara…

Bueno si este episodio esta corto pero no me echen la culpa ami yo solo lo transcribo

**Comenten y continuamos XD**


	4. La primera cita parte I

Al fin era sábado y Sasuke estaba desayunando tranquilamente con su tío extrañamente Itachi o estaba con ellos ya que había llegado muy tarde a la casa y en esos momentos se encontraba dormido lo cual era raro ya que este era uno de los primeros en levantarse

Mientras Sasuke estaba perdido en sus pensamientos Itachi hacia planes en su cuarto; al fin y al cabo Deidara logro sacarle la información pero gracias a esto descubrió que su querido hermano era correspondido en sus sentimientos hacia Naruto

Juntó con Deidara planearon una estrategia para seguir a los dos menores, un plan básico y sencillo en realidad pero conociendo el sexto sentido que tenía Sasuke sería un gran problema cometer un solo error ya que le podría costar la vida y no conocía demasiado a Naruto pero según Deidara tampoco abría que confiarse con este

Justo en ese momento tocaron su puerta y al abrirla de dio cuenta que se trataba de Obito que tenía una expresión entre seria y divertida

**Buenos días tío**

**Buenos días Itachi, ¿puedo pasar?**

… **Claro…**

Obito entro mientras el Itachi serraba la puerta, presentía que el mayor iba a hablarle de algo importante pero…

**Suelta la sopa **

**¿Qué?**

**Primero, ¿a donde saldrá hoy Sasuke? cuando vio que el reloj marcaba las 11 salió corriendo como loco diciendo que se tenía que arreglar **

**Hoy sale a las 12 con un chico lindo que le gusta**

**¡ ¿A Sasuke le gusta alguien?**

**Lo sé es extraño pero es que tú no has visto al chico **

**Bueno en eso tienes razón y… segundo ¿por qué estas tan extraño últimamente?**

**... hoy seguiré a Sasuke para ayudarle con el muchacho y tal vez sacar alguna información interesante**

**Sabes que si te descubre te matara **

**Correré el riesgo**

…

…

**¡Así me gusta que te preocupes por tu hermano menor! ¡No dudes en contar con migo para cualquier cosa! **

**¡Así será!**

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Mientras en la residencia Namikaze Naruto intentaba peinar algunos mechones rebeldes de su cabellera rubia ya eran las 11:45 solo faltaban 15 minutos para que Sasuke llegara

Sus padres se encontraban en el comedor desayunando mientras Deidara permanecía encerrado en su cuarto haciendo quien sabe qué cosa y que por el momento no le interesaba para nada aunque en realidad le afectaba más de lo que pensaba

Recordaba como reaccionaron sus padres cuando les dijo que saldría con Sasuke; al principio se impresionaron y hasta se atrevieron a preguntarle si no le gustaría más que como un amigo y que era con la primera persona que salía sin conocerla completamente por suerte logro aclarar que era una salida de amigos y consiguió el permiso para ir con este.

Dejo de peinarse se dio cuenta de que era inútil intentar domar su pelo al menos se veía bien; llevaba unos tenis negros con detalles naranjas, un pantalón de lona negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus piernas y una playera naranja de media manga con algunos detalles en negro.

Escucho el sonido de una moto pero no le dio gran importancia, momentos después tocaron la puerta de su casa miro el reloj las 12 seguro era Sasuke y de repente sin saber por qué motivo pensó en como seria su primer beso –**"¿Por qué**_** estoy pensando eso? Además me lo imagine con Sasuke…"**_

**¡Naruto! ¡Tu amigo acaba de llegar!**

**Ya voy papá **

Bajo algo avergonzado ¿Cómo pensaba esas cosas? Acababa de conocer a Sasuke pero no podía negarlo si le gustaba

Cuando vio a Sasuke un tenue sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, se miraba muy bien llevaba unos tenis azules, un pantalón blanco que le quedaba demasiado bien y una playera azul marino con una chaqueta negra azulada que le hacía juego.

**Vaya, vaya que muchacho más atractivo –**Kushina salió de quien sabe donde y cuando menos se lo espero Naruto ya estaba cuestionando al pobre Sasuke sobre todo lo que podía -**¡Así que tu eres Uchiha Sasuke el hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto!**

**Si…**

**Entonces no hay problema con que te lleves un rato a mi Naru estoy segura de que lo dejo en buenas manos**

**Kushina deja de acosar al pobre Sasuke **–Ahora era el turno de Minato que miraba a él Uchiha con cierto recelo –**Quiero aquí a Naruto a las 9 ni un minuto más tarde -**dijo con voz autoritaria

**¡Papá! **

**No se preocupe **

Después de esto Naruto casi sale corriendo de la casa y cerró la puerta sin importarle que sus padres lo siguieran viendo

Volteo hacia Sasuke el cual tenía una sonrisa burlona e su rostro

**¿De qué te ríes?**

**Tus padres son muy sobreprotectores… Naru… **

El pobre Naruto no sabía dónde meterse esperaba que Sasuke no se hubiera dado cuenta de apodo con el que su madre lo llamo pero al parecer no fue así.

Solo atino a reaccionar con un sonrojo poco discreto y un puchero luego volteo la cara mientras Sasuke aumentaba aun más su sonrisa

"_**Que lindo se mira cuando se sonroja y hace ese pucherito…" **_** Vamos **

**¿Cómo nos iremos?**

**Sígueme y veras**

Al pasar el portón que estaba en la entrada de la casa Namikaze Naruto se encontró con una motocicleta Mitsubishi y a Sasuke entregándole un casco

**¿¡Es tuya!**

**Lo más probable dobe –**Acto seguido Sasuke subió a la motocicleta con su casco ya puesto y le indico a Naruto que hiciera lo mismo

**¿Es seguro?**

**Si, no te preocupes solo agárrate bien **–Sasuke empezó a arrancar la moto y Naruto se exalto

**¡¿Qué me agarre? ¡¿Qué me agarre de qué?**

Sasuke volteo con una sonrisa burlona –**Pues de mi dobe **

El Uchiha puso la motocicleta en marcha mientras Naruto se aferraba a él con los ojos cerrados y un gran sonrojo pero es que ¡El nunca se había subido a una motocicleta! Y estaba que se moría de nervios.

Poco a poco Naruto se fue acostumbrando y se relajo no le parecía nada peligroso pero no se soltaría de Sasuke aunque fuera exagerada la forma en que lo abrazaba para no caerse; además se sentía muy bien abrazar al otro de esa manera.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Itachi estaba esperando en una esquina a Deidara; Sasuke y Naruto acababan de salir su hermano había comprado boletos para un parque de diversiones así que seguramente llevaría a Naruto.

Deidara salió corriendo de su casa y en cuanto vio a Itachi fue hacia el este estaba recostado en su auto

**¿Averiguaste a donde irán?**

**Supongo que al parque de diversiones**

**¿Supones?**

**No perdamos tiempo mejor vamos y lo confirmamos**

Ambos subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha. Deidara todavía no podía creer lo fácil que fue hacer que Itachi dijera que a Sasuke le gustaba Naruto

_**Flashback**_

_Deidara le pensaba sacar a toda costa la información a Itachi y aprovechándose de saber que a este le gustaba él no tarde en encontrar un método muy simple_

_**Bueno si no me lo dices**_

_**¿Qué aras?**_

_**Sabes estoy pensando en aceptar la invitación que me hizo Sasori**_

_**No te atreverías Deidara**_

_**¿No…? ¡Mira acaba de salir de su clase! **_

_Justo en ese momento pasaba el susodicho y al ver a Deidara se acerco a saludarlo_

_**Sabes Sasori estaba pensando en la invitación que me hiciste el otro día y…**_

_**¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Te lo diré**__ –Itachi estaba a punto de cometer homicidio tenía un aura maligna que lo rodeaba y Deidara al ver esto se apresuro a despedir a Sasori_

_**Lo siento sucede que últimamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer **_

_**Je… no importa Dei tal vez en otra ocasión me tengo que ir adiós**_

_**Adiós **__–Sasori salió muy deprimido del salón pero al menos Deidara había conseguido lo que necesitaba-__**¿Quién le gusta a Sasuke?**_

…_**Tu hermano…Naruto…**__-El Namikaze sonrió complacido eso le daba mucho terreno que aprovechar a su hermano -__**¿Quién le gusta a Naruto? **_

_**Sasuke **__–Deidara le saco la lengua a Itachi en un gesto triunfante mientras este quedo sorprendido no se esperaba esa respuesta_

_**¿No crees que sería bueno darles un empujoncito?**_

_**¿Qué tienes en mente Deidara?**_

_**Veras…**_

_**End flashback…**_

Sonrió había encontrado la manera de hacer que Itachi le dijera todo lo que sabía, nunca se imagino que los celos fueran tan útiles.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Sasuke y Naruto acababan de llegar al parque de diversiones el primero buscaba un lugar seguro para dejar la motocicleta mientras el otro admiraba la inmensidad del parque

**Naruto suéltame tenemos que bajarnos**

**¿He? **–Naruto aun seguía abrazado a Sasuke y eso provocaba que algunas personas los vieran raro –**Lo siento**

**No importa **_**"en realidad preferiría que no me hubieras soltado" **_**vamos, si no nos apresuramos nos perderemos los mejores juegos**

**Tienes razón **–Naruto tomo la mano de Sasuke y salió corriendo hacia los juegos, pararon en uno de los primeros "El Remolino" era un juego simple prácticamente consistía en una rueda con 6 asientos que seguía un camino flotando por el agua luego por medio de una especie de elevador subía hacia un tobogán en el cual era soltada al caer por este todos los pasajeros se mojaban luego flotaba cerca de unas fuentes hasta llegar a donde se bajarían los pasajeros

Ambos subieron junto con 4 X chicas y empezó el juego. Era algo brusco y Naruto estaba teniendo problemas para sujetarse ya que este no tenia barandillas de seguridad al llegar al elevador se intento acomodar pero justo en ese momento llegaron al tobogán y el pobre Naruto al no poder mantener el equilibrio cayó encima de Sasuke y…

_**Splash! –**_Todos estaban mojados además Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en una posición bastante comprometedora ya que este ultimo tenia sujetado al primero de la cintura el cual se encontraba sentado en sus piernas mientras las chicas les tomaban fotos con sus teléfonos celulares

**¡Qué lindos se ven!**

**¿Qué? **–Ambos se voltearon a ver sonrojándose en el proceso. Sasuke soltó a Naruto el cual se sentó rápidamente en su lugar

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

**Vaya Naruto no pierde el tiempo **

Itachi y Deidara estaban espiando a los dos menores desde unas bancas que se encontraban cerca del juego

**¡Eso fue un accidente! Mi ototo jamás haría algo así por su propia voluntad**

**Bueno tranquilo solo sé que si siguen así no habrá necesidad que intervengamos en nada **

**Tienes razón pero sería bueno seguirlos a ver si podemos ayudarlos en algo **

**Si… Oye ¿Naruto le tiene miedo a la casa embrujada?**

**Es broma le aterra… **

**Creo que ya se lo que podemos hacer escúchame con atención…**

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

**Siento haberte caído encima ttebayo**

**Fue un accidente no te preocupes **

**Está bien...**

De repente empezó a sonar la canción de stereo love era el celular de Sasuke

**Diga…**

_**Hola hermanito, ¿cómo te va en tu cita?**_

**Itachi –**Esto lo dijo con un tono amenazante como odiaba que su hermano lo molestara

_**Tranquilo ototo-baka solo llamo para darte un consejito, Deidara me dijo que a su hermanito le dan miedo las casas embrujadas sería bueno que lo llevaras a una para ver que sucede **_

**¿Cómo sabes que en donde estoy hay una casa embrujada?**

_**Compraste boletos para el parque de diversiones es lo más lógico hermanito**_

**Hmp… **-Cerro su teléfono Itachi no tenía nada mejor que hacer que espiarlo; no le parecía mala idea llevar a Naruto a la casa embrujada aunque eso lo dejaría para más tarde

**¿Qué quería Itachi?**

**Nada importante solo sus tonterías de siempre**

**Ya veo…**

**¿Tienes hambre?**

**Un poco **–Un rugido del estomago de Naruto indico todo lo contrario sí que tenía hambre

**Dobe **–Y Sasuke volvía a darle otra sonrisita burlona

**Teme no me digas así **

**Hmp… mejor te llevo a comer antes de que estés desnutrido y tus padres me maten por no cuidarte bien Naru **

**¡Baka! Solo cállate y vamos a comer **–Naruto estaba rojo pero no sabía si seria por la vergüenza o por el enojo.

Cuando llegaron a los comedores lo primero que hizo Naruto fue correr hacia un puesto de ramen jalando a Sasuke con el

A los 15 minutos Naruto ya iba por su tercer tazón de ramen mientras Sasuke apenas llevaba la mitad del primero 4 tazones de ramen después Sasuke acababa de terminarse el suyo y Naruto estuvo a punto de pedir el octavo pero Sasuke lo jalo de la mano y se lo llevo otra vez hacia los juegos a pesar de las replicas del rubio

Ese día apenas estaba comenzando y dejaría la casa embrujada para el final en realidad le pareció muy bueno el consejo que le dio Itachi aunque eso jamás lo admitiría…

_**Continuara….**_

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Espero les allá gustado, perdón por la tardanza pero la inspiración no llega demasiado pronto

**Comenten y continuamos….**


	5. La Primera CITA Parte II

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Después de subirse a la mayoría de los juegos Sasuke y Naruto estaban prácticamente agotados pero el Uchiha aun tenía una atracción más en mente.

**-¿¡La casa embrujada! **–Naruto no podía creer que Sasuke en realidad quisiera meterlo allí, él le tenía pavor a esa clase de cosas y por más que le rogo a este que no entraran no funciono

**-Vamos dobe no seas tan aguafiestas**

**-¡Pero Sasuke!**

**-Yo te protejo no pasa nada **–Sasuke le tomo la mano a Naruto mientras este tenía un notable sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

**-¿Cómo va todo?**

**-Ya van en camino hacia la casa embrujada **–Itachi le hablaba a Deidara por medio de un radio (Ambos iban muy bien preparados) Deidara se encontraba dentro de la casa embrujada haciendo algunos "preparativos" para los menores

**-Entendido**

**-¿Cómo vas?**

**-Ya casi termino espero que todo salga como lo planeamos**

**-Bien **

**-¿Crees que funcione?**

**-Estoy seguro de que funcionara solo asegúrate de hacer todo tal y como te lo dije**

**-De acuerdo**

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Afuera de la casa embrujada se escuchaban gritos de las personas que estaban dentro, Naruto se aterraba cada vez más. Él y Sasuke eran los siguientes en entrar pero estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

**-¿Enserio quieres entrar ttebayo? **

**-Claro; además ya son las 8:00 cuando salgamos te llevare a tu casa así tu padre no me matara** –Esto último lo dijo con un tonillo burlón que molesto un poco a Naruto el cual solo pensó en que su padre probablemente si mataría a Sasuke si lo llevaba demasiado tarde

**-¡Siguientes!**

**-Bien es nuestro turno dobe**

**-Pe-Pero… **-El Uchiha menor tomo a Naruto de la mano y se lo llevo hacia la entrada

Una vez los dos adentro las puertas se cerraron misteriosamente lo cual causo un escalofrío en Naruto pero Sasuke se mantuvo tranquilo. Mientras avanzaban se escuchaban ruidos extraños, algunas risas macabras y había sombras misteriosas

A la mitad del camino se encontraron con dos puertas al parecer tenían que escoger el camino por el que seguirían, Sasuke se decidió por la puerta derecha pero cuando intento abrirla no lo logro lo que no sabía es que al otro lado de esta había un Itachi que bloqueaba la puerta con una silla

**-Probemos con la otra…** -La puerta izquierda se abrió fácilmente así que los dos menores avanzaron por el camino sin problemas aunque paso lo mismo que en la entrada; la puerta también se cerró misteriosamente aunque esto fue obra de un Itachi que se aseguro de ponerle seguro a la puerta y colgar un cartel falso donde decía que ese camino estaba fuera de servicio.

Naruto iba caminando muy bien agarrado de Sasuke ya que en la habitación que habían entrado la visibilidad era casi nula y estuvo a punto de caerse en varias ocasiones. Coloco una mano sobre una mesa pero se arrepintió al instante

**-¡HAAA!**

**-¡¿Qué pasa? **–Cuando Sasuke volteo vio que frente a Naruto había una calavera con una hoz ensangrentada y una capa negra; prácticamente la imagen de la muerte. Esta se estaba riendo de una forma macabra y Naruto estaba completamente aterrado **-¿Estás bien?**

**-¡No!** –El Namikaze se dio la vuelta y abrazo fuertemente a Sasuke el cual quedo muy sorprendido por la acción del otro **-¡Sasuke por favor salgamos de aquí!**

**-… Está bien **–Sasuke siguió avanzando con dificultad ya que Naruto estaba abrazado a el y al parecer no iba a soltarlo en un buen rato aunque no se podía decir que esto le molestara

Finalmente llegaron a una puerta que al parecer era la salida pero al intentar abrirla se dieron cuenta de que estaba bloqueada. Sasuke siguió intentando abrirla pero lo único que logro fue resbalarse con alguna clase de líquido viscoso que había a la par de la puerta y caer justamente sobre Naruto tan cerca que sus labios se rozaban

**-Sa-Sasu-ke –**Naruto estaba completamente sonrojado y podía sentir la respiración del otro contra su cara. Deseaba acabar con la pequeña distancia que los separaba de una vez por todas pero tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría el otro

**-Naruto…** -Sasuke no se encontraba mejor; incluso estaba sonrojado pero sin embargo decidió arriesgarse a acortar la distancia entre ambos –**Lo siento si esto te molesta**

**-Qu…** -No pudo continuar Sasuke ya había cortado la distancia que tenían y lo estaba besando.

Naruto no lo podía creer lo estaban besando más específicamente ¡Sasuke lo estaba besando! Ese era su primer beso no sabía que pensar la sensación era demasiado agradable además ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el Uchiha y no pudo evitar corresponderle ese beso que el mismo había estado ansiando hace unos segundos

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

**-Vaya no puedo creer que haya pasado tan rápido**

**-Yo también pensé que tardarían más**

Itachi y Deidara estaban viendo a sus hermanos por medio de una cámara escondida que este último se había encargado de colocar justamente donde se encontraban los menores

**-¿Crees que debamos detenerlos?**

**-Probablemente en cualquier momento puede entrar alguien y verlos "así" aria que malpensara demasiado las cosas**

**-Tienes razón, ya vuelvo**

**-Bien ten cuidado si Sasuke te descubre te mata **

**-jej… Como si no lo supiera**

Itachi salió del cuarto donde estaban escondidos con una bolsa en la mano

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Sasuke y Naruto habían pasado de un beso tranquilo a uno más desesperado y apenas paraban para poder respirar un poco y luego continuar pero justamente en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro un hombre vestido de conserje

**-¡Que está sucediendo aquí! **

Los menores se separaron de inmediato y colocaron frente al hombre que acababa de entrar

**-etto… **-Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir estaban muy avergonzados y al mirarse de reojo solo lograron que un sonrojo se apoderara de ambos

**-Por favor muchachos no hagan ese tipo de cosas aquí, si son novios aguanten al menos hasta llegar a su casa**

**-¡¿Qué? Es-Espere no es lo que usted piensa **

**-Tiene razón solo estábamos**

**-No importa los entiendo pero deberían irse el parque cierra a las 9 y ya son las 8:45**

**-¡¿Cómo?**

Sasuke miro su reloj era cierto faltaban 15 minutos para las 9 así que solo atino a jalar a Naruto de la mano e irse corriendo

**-Jeje misión cumplida **–Itachi se quito la gorra, la peluca, los lentes y el bigote que llevaba puestos para que Sasuke no lo descubriera y se fue silbando tranquilamente hacia donde estaba Deidara

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

13 minutos después Sasuke y Naruto habían logrado llegar a la residencia Namikaze a tiempo claro que el Namikaze llego muerto de miedo por la velocidad con la que llego Sasuke la motocicleta le seguía dando desconfianza

Ninguno de los dos había hablado en todo el camino ambos estaban muy avergonzados y no sabían que decir a pesar de saberse correspondidos

**-Bueno al menos llegamos a tiempo así tu padre no me matara**

**-S-sí**

Se quedaron viendo fijamente y empezaron a acercarse cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban a centímetros de distancia y esta vez ninguno dudo en cortarlos

Al separarse ambos soltaron un suspiro de tranquilidad al parecer la tención entre ellos había disminuido

**-Sasuke… me-me gustas ttebayo**

**-Y tu a mi Naruto… Yo…Tú… ¿Qui-quieres ser mi novio? **

El menor se sorprendió mucho la verdad que no se esperaba esa pregunta pero al reaccionar no dudo en contestarla

**-Me encantaría ttebayo**

Estuvieron a punto de volver a besarse pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió dejándole paso a un serio Minato

**-Vaya justo a tiempo 9 en punto**

**-Le dije que así seria señor **

**-Muy bien al parecer Fugaku te educo muy bien**

Sasuke asintió su padre en realidad había sido muy estricto tanto con él como con Itachi aunque a ambos les gustaba desobedecer las reglas de vez en cuando

**-Bueno creo que es hora de retirarme con permiso señor**

**-Adelante**

**-Nos vemos **–Naruto se despidió de Sasuke con una sonrisa la cual le fue devuelta por el otro

**-¿Cómo te fue hijo?**

**-¡Muy bien!**

El Namikaze menor llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un pequeño sonrojo apenas notable estaba demasiado feliz por lo sucedido ese día y ya quería ver otra vez a Sasuke

**-Esta demasiado feliz ¿Acaso paso algo especial? **–Kushina había salido de la cocina y al instante empezó a preguntar

**-No tengo idea **–Minato también se había dado cuenta de la condición de su hijo y tenía la leve sospecha de lo que sucedía ya que había encontrado a su pequeño muy cerca del Uchiha para su gusto pero no sacaría conclusiones antes de asegurarse de lo que sucedía

**-Hijo será mejor que vayas a arreglar tu maleta recuerda que mañana te mudas a la casa Uchiha junto con Deidara… por cierto ¿y Deidara?**

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta encontrándose a un Deidara intentando entrar a escondidas

**-¿Dónde estabas? **–Pregunto un Minato visiblemente molesto

**-Jeje veras es que…**_**"¿Y ahora que invento?**__**si le digo que estaba siguiendo a Naruto, Sasuke se va a enterar y me mata a mí y a Itachi, si le digo que estaba con Itachi mi padre lo mata ¿¡Qué hago! **_

**-Deidara…**

**-¡Es que fui al museo había una exposición de figuras de arcillar y ya sabes me quede allí hasta que cerro! jejeje…**

Minato y Kushina miraron a su hijo mayor con desconfianza pero no les quedo de otra más que creerle

**-Está bien ahora ve a arreglar tu maleta junto con Naruto que mañana se instalan en la casa Uchiha**

**-¡Sí!**

Ambos hermanos subieron corriendo las gradas hacia sus habitaciones estaban muy emocionados por vivir en la mansión Uchiha

**-Estos niños de ahora nunca se quedan quietos **

**-Tienes razón, solo espero que se comporten donde los Uchiha**

Minato y Kushina se quedaron viendo sabían que eso sería imposible….

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

_**Continuara….**_

Comenten y continumos … jejejejeje


	6. La Mudanza

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Y llego un nuevo día a la residencia Namikaze donde extrañamente dos rubios habían madrugado y estaban haciendo sus maletas muy emocionados.

**-Jamás creí que fueran a estar tan emocionados por irse a vivir a otra casa durante algunos meses**

**-Créeme Kushina yo tampoco me lo esperaba**

Ambos padres miraban a sus hijos con una gotita en la cabeza y ellos que pensaron que los menores estarían tristes por dejar de verlos tanto tiempo pero al parecer era todo lo contrario.

**-¡Ya****estamos****listos!** –Gritaron ambos jóvenes a coro

**-Bueno creo que es hora de que los vaya a dejar donde los Uchiha, sólo no vayan a destrozar la casa.**

**-Vamos papá ni que fuéramos niños pequeños**

**-"_no__pero__lo__parecen__" _Bueno suban al auto no hay tiempo que perder**

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Mientras en la residencia Uchiha Sasuke e Itachi estaban como locos arreglando hasta el más mínimo detalle; querían que todo estuviera impecable para la llegada de los Namikaze. Obito sólo los observaba con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza ya solo faltaba que los menores se pusieran traje.

Al estar perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando Itachi se le acerco de forma peligrosa con un peine y un fijador para el cabello pero justo cuando estaba a tan solo centímetros de el Itachi se tropezó le cayó encima.

**-¡¿Qué rayos estabas pensando en hacer?**

**-¡Vamos tío solo te quiero peinar un poco para que te veas presentable!**

**-¿Peinar? ¡Yo ya estoy peinado déjame en paz Itachi a mi no me interesa que sus novios se vengan a quedar con nosotros!**

**-Yo no tengo novio tío Deidara no me ha dicho el si… aun…**

**-¿Y Sasuke si?**

**-Bueno****por****el****beso****que****se****dieron****en****la****casa****embrujada****eso****supongo****… ****-**Itachi se dio cuenta que había metido la pata en ese momento ya que al voltear a ver a Sasuke se dio cuenta que tenía un tic en la ceja y lo miraba con odio mal contenido

**-¿Cómo sabes que me di un beso en la casa embrujada con Naruto?**

**-He****… ****bueno****veras****es****que****…****-**Itachi no podía inventar una excusa creíble con su hermano viéndolo de esa forma; si las miradas mataran seguramente ya estaría incluso descuartizado **-¡Es****que****Naruto****se****lo****dijo****a****Deidara****y****él****me****lo****conto****a****mí!**

**-…**

**-…**

**-Le preguntare a Naruto cuando venga**

**-Si ya verás cómo me da la razón jeje… _"__Joder__cuando__le__pregunte__y__le__diga__la__verdad__me__va__a__matar__y__por__doble__mentira__"_**

**-Hmp…**

Sasuke se retiro hacia su cuarto mientras Itachi suspiraba audiblemente estaba salvado momentáneamente tenía que buscar la manera de que su hermano no se enterara de la verdad porque si lo hacía mejor iba cavando su propia tumba.

**-Así que… ¿Cómo que Sasuke beso a Naruto en la casa embrujada? ¿Cómo los lograste ver?**

**-Bueno pues Deidara y yo lo planeamos todo encerrándolos en un cuarto de la casa embrujada y los logramos ver con una cámara escondida**

**-Eso quiere decir que cuando Sasuke pregunte sobre tu mentirilla te va a matar**

**-Si… ¿Te puedes peinar? Van a llegar en cualquier momento**

**-…**

Por suerte para Obito antes que volvieran a retomar la conversación sobre su peinado tocaron la puerta de la casa-mansión Uchiha y este se apresuro a abrirla.

**-¡Bienvenidos! Ustedes deben ser Naruto, Deidara y usted el padre de ellos Minato ¿Cierto?**

**-Si mucho gusto **

**-Yo soy Obito Uchiha el tío de Sasuke e Itachi y Hermano menor de Fugaku**

**-Si ya Fugaku me hablo de usted, espero que mis hijos no causen muchas molestias**

**-¡No se preocupe aquí todos son bienvenidos!**

**-Muchas gracias; bueno me tengo que ir mi avión parte en unas horas los dejo a su cuidado**

**-Hasta pronto**

Minato se retiro muy tranquilo y algo extrañado Obito parecía tener muy buen humor para ser un Uchiha incluso llego a pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera adoptado pero la descarto inmediatamente la familia Uchiha no se prestaría para algo así fácilmente, de todas maneras sabia que sus hijos estarían en buenas manos y no tenia de que preocuparse.

Obito encamino a los dos menores hacia la sala de estar dándose cuenta en el proceso que Itachi había desaparecido "misteriosamente" seguramente había ido a terminar de arreglarse y cambiarse las fachas en las que andaba ya que él y Sasuke limpiaron tanto la casa que quedaron completamente sucios. 

**-Quédense aquí mientras llamo a mis sobrinos**

Justo cuando Obito iba a subir las escaleras bajaron corriendo los dos Uchiha menores a velocidad tornado y casi lo tiran, estos ignorando completamente el hecho fueron directamente a la sala justo a los Namikaze.

Sasuke se acerco rápidamente a Naruto y lo recibió con un casto beso en los labios lo cual hizo que Naruto se pusiera totalmente rojo.

**-Teme no hagas eso enfrente de los demás**

**-¿Pero qué tiene de malo? Si ya saben que somos novios**

**-¿Se lo dijiste a Itachi?**

**-No;****él****me****dijo****que****Deidara****se****lo****dijo****porque****tú****se****lo****dijiste****a****él**(N/A: ¬¬ parece trabalenguas) 

**-he****… **-Naruto iba a decir que no hasta que vio a Itachi y a Deidara que estaba detrás de Sasuke haciéndole señas para que cooperara con la mentira y suplicándole un poco **-¡Ha****si****se****lo****dije****cuando****regrese****de****casa!****Supongo****que****llamo****a****Itachi****y****se****lo****dijo.**

**-¿Qué****le****dijiste****exactamente?**–Sasuke no se había tragado la mentira por completo

**-Bu-bueno pues que éramos novios…**

**-¿Sólo?**

Naruto vio a Itachi y a Deidara los cuales le hacía señas, pero no entendía hasta que Itachi en un ataque de pánico beso a Deidara para hacerle entender a Naruto lo que querían decir el cual se quedo con la boca abierta de la impresión.

**-Esto… pues que nos besamos tebayo…**

**-Ya veo… ¿Qué estas mirando?**

El Namikaze señalo hacia atrás de Sasuke aun con una cara de shock; no pensaba que Itachi y Deidara también llevaran ese tipo de relaciones. Al principio pensó que era para explicarle lo que tenía que decir pero cuando ya no se separaron fue cuando se quedo mudo.

**-¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?**

_**-PLAP!**__**—**_Deidara le había dado una cachetada que sin duda le dejaría marca a Itachi

**-¡Tú idiota como te atreves a besarme! **

**-¡Pero fue para que Naruto supiera que decirle a Sasuke! **

Ok Itachi metió la pata y ahora si la metió hasta el fondo, Deidara lo miraba con una cara que decía "no-podías-ser-mas-idiota" Naruto lo miraba con pena ajena, incluso Obito que presencio toda la escena lo miraba con lastima y Sasuke estaba comenzando a desprender su aura acecina.

**-Con que para que Naruto supiera que decirme, ¿una mentira no Itachi?**

**-Jeje veras Sasuke es que fue algo muy gracioso veras es que…**

Itachi salió corriendo a todo lo que daba mientras Sasuke simplemente empezó a caminar por el rumbo que tomo su hermano eso significaba hacia la cocina.

**-Sa-Sasuke espera…**

**-No me hables ahora dobe que me debes una por la mentira tu también pero a ti te la voy a cobrar diferente**

Naruto no entendió que quiso decir Sasuke con una forma diferente pero Deidara si por lo cual envió una mirada acecina a Sasuke el cual lo ignoro por completo y siguió su camino.

Cuando vieron a Sasuke entrar en la concina todos pensaron de la misma manera: _**"**__**Itachi**____**no**____**pudo**____**escoger**____**peor**____**lugar**____**para**____**huir**____**que**____**la**____**cocina**____**donde**____**hay**____**cuchillos**____**y**____**otros**____**utensilios**____**filosos**__**"**_

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Después del incidente en la sala de los Uchiha, Sasuke decidió mostrarle a Naruto su nueva habitación la cual compartirían; no es que los Uchiha no tuvieran más cuartos para ofrecerles a los menores Namikaze pero al ser extraño que llegaran visitas solo tenían un cuarto de huéspedes disponible el cual ya ocupaba Obito y todas las demás habitaciones estaban completamente desocupadas o eran usadas de otra manera.

**-¡Vaya que gran habitación tebayo! ¿Pero porque hay dos camas?**

**-Porque esta también es mi habitación dobe**

**-¡¿QUÉ?**

**-Al no haber otra habitación de huéspedes se decidió que tú te quedarías en mi cuarto y Deidara en el de Itachi**

**-¿Y de dónde sacaron las otras camas?**

**-Se****compraron****ayer****… ****¿Por****qué****es****que****acaso****querías****dormir****en****la****misma****cama****que****yo****Naruto?**

**-¡Claro que no teme, somos novios pero no es para tanto!**

**-Tranquilo no seas mal pensado**

**-¿Mal pensado? Pero si tú eres el que…**

Naruto no pudo terminar la frase ya que se escucho un grito justamente en la habitación de al lado.

**-¡NO PIENSO DORMIR EN EL MISMO CUARTO QUE TU ITACHI!**

Los dos menores se voltearon a ver y luego corrieron para averiguar que es lo que sucedía y no fue sorpresa encontrarse a un Deidara completamente cabreado y a un Itachi con un aura depresiva rodeándolo, sin mencionar los múltiples golpes y moretones cortesía de Sasuke.

Si esos meses de convivencia seguramente serian los más agotadores en la vida de los Uchiha y los Namikaze.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\S+N/S+N\S+N/S+N\S+N/º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º


End file.
